Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is one of the tertiary antagonists in Super Mario Bros along with his siblings. Biography A Koopaling who has became a lunatic since his personality, Larry is the youngest member of the Koopalings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser. Bowser has impressions with him (such as Minion Baker's Cheeseburger), but this Koopaling's intelligence goes nuts and his insanity lives on. Larry loves to eat food, but later reforms in his behavior. He and his siblings are originally considered to be Bowser's children in Season 1-2 from Super Mario Bros. Later in Season 3, he and his siblings are not Bowser's children; they are his minions, leaving Bowser Jr. as his only child when you look up to another Super Mario Wiki.'' Appearances Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie (Remake) Larry Koopa is set to appear in the 2019 remake with his siblings. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Larry appears in the movie as one of the supporting antagonists. At Mario's birthday, Larry and the rest of the Koopalings jump out of the presents and steal Princess Peach. They successfully escape into the airship to fly away. Later on, Larry goes with Morton to interrogate Yellow Toad (keeping the secret) about the antidote for Bowser until Luigi and Sonic arrive, and the two Koopalings escape into the pipe. At Bowser's Castle, he and Morton report back with the other Koopalings and are sent by Bowser to search for five mushrooms of the legendary Incredible Star. While searching, Larry and Morton use the map to look for mushrooms, but don't know which location to go. Mario and Yoda trick the Koopalings to bring the map into Pooh the Grizzly Bear's cave when Yoda is using the force.They run away by the bear's anger. At DK's Island, Larry and Morton find the mushroom from the toilet and encounter Mario and Yoda into battle, but both are defeated by Mario who recovers the mushroom. At the film's resolution, Larry is taken to the Mushroom Prison along with Iggy, Wendy, and Lemmy except for the three who escape into the pipe. Super Mario Bros Larry appears in the series as one of the third seven villains. He has his crazed behavior to eat food and later changes, even his voice for the rest of the series. Larry can also be in most boss fights such as ''The Koopaling Hunt and The Koopaling Battle. In Minion Baker's Cheeseburger, Larry explains that he ate some cheeseburgers, and Minion Baker wants a cheeseburger for his break time. 10 minutes later, Larry ate the whole cheeseburger, and Minion Baker quickly comes back and gets upset. When Bowser checks to see what's going on, Minion Baker tells him that Larry ate his cheeseburger, but Bowser doesn't wanna punish him because Larry is the food-eating Koopaling. When Minion Baker gets even more dirty into a tarter sauce, Bowser puts him out and commands him to do work since his work is over. In Iggy's Xbox360, Larry crazily pops up and expalins that the Xbox is fun, not board games before he leaves. In Thieves Who stole Christmas, Larry, the other Koopalings, and Bowser Jr. break into Mario and Luigi's house and steal their Christmas. Later on, Mario and Luigi encounter Bowser who sends Larry, Bowser Jr., and the other Koopalings to fight the plumbers. Larry used his magic wand to attack Mario, but Mario misses and hits Larry who gets shocked into a Christmas tree. When Bowser, Minion Baker, and Dave get launched into the warp pipe, Larry, Bowser Jr., and the other Koopalings retreat. In Peach's First Emergency, Larry keeps falling asleep, not paying attention to Bowser Jr.'s plan to steal the princess. Later on, Mario and Luigi save the princess, and Larry, Bowser Jr., and the other Koopalings fight the plumbers. They've been defeated and retreat, and Larry quotes, "That was impressive!", and gets slapped by Bowser Jr. In The Jailbreak, Larry is in prison with Iggy, Wendy, and Lemmy while the three come to a rescue. They are free until Mario and Luigi arrive to stop them. Larry and the other Koopalings flee, but get caught in a cart and trapped. In The Star Hero, Larry wears his warrior with a right-face mask and changes his voice to be creepy. He goes along with Wendy, Lemmy, and Morton at the fake execution to ambush Mario, but he and the three are branded to be Mario's followers. At the final battle, Mario, Larry, and the other branded Koopalings fight Bowser (as Dry Bowser), but Bowser defeat them and steal the Incredible Star from Mario to turn the Koopalings back to normal. When Larry and the other Koopalings are about to kill Mario, Darth Vader betrays Bowser and the Koopalings who are angered about his betrayal and refuse to kill Mario. After Darth Vader is defeated by Mario, Larry and the Koopalings encounter him, and Larry has a creepy quote before killing Vader, "Burn!..Maim!...Kill them all!". Larry and the Koopalings kill Vader. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Koopas Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Plushies Category:Antagonists Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Koopalings